A Miko Turned Youkai
by Akitaisho
Summary: When Kagome is turned into a youkai, how will she and her friends react? More importantly, who will teach her how to survive in the rough and tumble world of youkai politics? Why, none other than the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. WARNING: character death
1. Chapter 1: A Horrifying Night

Her blood curling screaming broke the stillness of the night.

"Kagome!"

Her name was cried by many throats, a monk, a taijya, a hanyou, and a kitsune, but she heard none of them. The group rushed to the young miko's side, eyes widening as they caught glimpses of her newly formed claws. As suddenly as it started, the scream was cut off, for the girl had fainted, the agony becoming too tremendous for her to bear.

Suddenly, the group was assaulted by a powerful demonic aura, one that forced all of them, even the hanyou, to their knees from the shock of it being so sudden and so near.

The hanyou, Inuyasha, was the first to recover, "What is this?" He managed to choke out.

"It's even stronger than Sesshomaru's aura," gasped Sango, the taijya.

"Could it possibly be Kagome?" queried the monk, who was called Miroku.

"Nah, it couldn't be," scoffed Inuyasha, but doubt could be heard in his next statement, "Could it?"

Miroku replied, "I see no reason why not."

"Except for the fact that she isn't a demon," Sango protested fiercely.

"Isn't she?"Miroku questioned skeptically, "From what little I can see of her I can tell you that she is in no way human."

Sango and Inuyasha were prevented from protesting when the enormous aura shifted and then was swiftly pulled into Kagome's body.

"And there you have it," declared Miroku.

But no one heard him, because Inuyasha chose that moment to scream, "What the hell!"

"Let's find out," Miroku stated reasonably, and the group started walking towards their fallen comrade.

Kagome had fallen face down, thus many of the physical changes that had occurred were hidden from the group of her friends, but when they flipped her over the source of her pain was revealed for all to see. The four pairs of eyes were immediately drawn to the young girl's face, wherein several changes had occurred.

Her previously naked cheeks were adorned by two thin black stripes, the upper slightly longer than the lower, and her forehead now bore the symbol of a sun. Upon closer observation, you would notice that her cheekbones were slightly higher and her hair marginally darker. Any freckles and acne, so long combatted by various facial creams, had been erased instantly in her sudden transformation.

The eyes of her comrades then strayed to her newly formed claws and the lines of stripes ascending through the middle of her hands, up her arms, and vanishing under her shirt. Stripes also wrapped around her neck. Later, in private, the taijya would see how the stripes wrapped all the way up her arms and legs and around her back, ending in points that sharpened around her breasts and belly button.

Kagome also seemed taller and slimmer, lending her a graceful appearance. Her skin had also darkened to a deep tan colour, making it so she never would burn from long hours of sun on the road. Her body, recently that of an ungainly teenager, had transformed into a build that would make any model burn with envy.

Sango, wept for her adopted sister's plight and the hardships to come. As a demon slayer, she and Kagome's natures would automatically collide. Shippou, the kitsune, youthful and confused, simply starred at his adopted mother, his mouth agape. Inuyasha stepped back and growled low, jealous that his friend had become what he had sought to be for years, never mind that the girl would be horrified of her new state of being when she awoke. Kirara looked on, wide-eyed, fur standing on end, obviously unnerved by this turn in events.

Miroku simply placed his hand on Kagome's head and closed his eyes, only to open them and instant later, revealing violet orbs that flicked through emotions, from fear to anger, finally settling on a look of confusion.

"What is she, Miroku?" prompted Sango, hoping against hope that her own assumptions were wrong.

At his further hesitation Inuyasha growled, "Miroku spit it out, it can't be worse than we already have assumed."

Stepping back, he announced, "It appears that Miss Kagome Higurashi, for whatever reason, has become a tiger youkai."

**End Chapter**

Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my original plot of this story.


	2. Chapter 2: My Beast

"Kagome?" The feminine voice broke the still afternoon air, "Kagome, please get up, we're all so worried."

"Five more minutes, Mom," grumbled Kagome. At least, that's what _she_ thought she said. It really came out as a low purr, scaring the taijya beside her all the more.

"Kagome, please."

"Fine." Kagome growled (literally). "What's the rush anyways?" Sitting up, the former miko repeated her query, but this time she actually heard the fierce growl that escaped her mouth.

Sango was at a loss for what to do. Although it seemed Kagome could understand her, it was equally obvious that she could not reply, at least not in any human language. The slit-pupiled hazel eyes staring at her in that unnerving way were not helping her thought processes in the slightest.

"Kagome," Sango started, "this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I don't know how else to say this."

Kagome nodded and gave a slight smile, fangs and all, indicating that Sango should continue.

With an involuntary shudder Sango complied, "You're a….You've become a….a tiger youkai."

Suddenly, the hut was filled with roars and growls, presumably questions about this recent development.

"Kagome!" came a scolding, equally inhuman voice. The owner of this voice waited a few moments and then, frustrated, morphed into her larger and fiercer form. "Kagome," The two-tailed cat roared, "stop this nonsense."

Kagome's roars receded into whimpers and growls, prompting the neko-youkai to nuzzle the confused girl.

"Kirara?" came a soft purr, "Can you…can you understand me?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama, I can."

"So I'm really a cat?"

"Actually, you're a tiger."

"Same difference."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Future talk," Kagome said by way of explanation, "it means it really doesn't matter."

"On the contrary, it does matter."

"How so?"

"It affects your abilities and…" at this point Kirara hesitated, she was fully aware of the reaction she would encounter if she said this.

"And what, Kirara?" questioned Kagome, suddenly anxious.

"Your species also affects your appearance." Kirara admitted.

"My appea…Oh kami." Kagome yelped starting to run outside.

Blocking the way, Kirara rumbled, "Kagome, some clothes?"

Kagome, finally noticing her state of dress, or rather her state of undress, gulped upon seeing the jagged stripes tattooing her entire body.

'Are they communicating?' Sango mused, after watching for another moment she added, 'I guess so.' After this thought floated through her mind, Sango realized Kagome was trying to get her attention, "I'm sorry Kagome, I was lost in thought. What is it?"

Kagome sighed, 'Just when I finished my turn of charades.' Restarting her routine, Kagome tugged at Sango's kimono, indicated her own naked body, and then pointed outside.

Realization dawning upon her, Sango pulled out one her spare kimonos and handed it to Kagome, saying, "Be mindful of your claws, Kagome, I only have a couple of these and I can't afford to lose one."

At this implied insult _something _inside of Kagome roared, "**Silence her master, she is only a weak human, she has no right to insult us!**" Kagome felt a sudden urge to kill emanating from her core.

Gasping, Kagome fell to her knees, horrified at this new development.

"Control her Kagome!" Snarled Kirara, "you are her master, you CAN control her!"

Sango, scared out of her wits, stood stock still, not daring to move a muscle, which was lucky, considering Kagome would have certainly killed her had she done otherwise.

Kagome shoved the urge to kill aside and then, shivering, whimpered, "What was that?"

"That was your beast," answered Kirara, "and what a powerful beast she is. You will have to learn to control her."

"I don't think I can."

"You must, and soon. But, now let us go check your appearance. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, glad for a distraction. But, despite her best efforts, she could still feel a frustrated knot of pure rage pounding in the back of her skull. A darkness that thirsted for blood and was cloaked in arrogance. An evil that Kagome knew would soon taint her own pure soul.

**End Chapter**

Dun Dun Daa!

And thats chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my original plot of this story.


	3. Chapter 3: A Study on Control

Kagome stood entranced at the sight reflected in the pond's surface. 'Is that really me…No, it can't be! I'm a miko, not a youkai…' But it _was _her. Kagome could not deny that she was a demon, no matter how hard she tried, for her heightened senses confirmed it. They made feel _alive_. Truly alive, a kind of alive no human ever felt…

She could smell all sorts of things, a patchwork of scents that she could not even begin to sort out. Her eyesight was keen enough to describe the tiniest details over hundreds of yards and even the edges of her vision were crystal clear. But most of all was the _sounds_. She could hear everything: the slight wind whispering through the trees, a rabbit digging twenty yards to the north, even the fish under the surface of the pond.

'Does Inuyasha ever feel like this?' she mused.

Unbidden, something inside her answered, "**No, he is only a pitiful hanyou, his senses are a mere wisp compared to ours.**" This statement was layered with scorn and ridicule, and not just for Inuyasha, but for all hanyous.

'How could you say that! People who think like you are despicable!'

"**Hate to break it to you girlie, but I am you.**"

This statement silenced Kagome handily, she hated it, but those words sang with truth. 'I wonder how much of me is going to be left at the end of this…'

To combat the horrible foreboding sensation within her, Kagome turned her senses outward, away from that thing inside of her.

"Wow, I'm…." Kagome hesitated, reluctant to continue that line of thought.

"Beautiful," rumbled Kirara.

"No, not beautiful."

"Then what?"

"Monstrous, demonic… I can never go back home like this."

"Kagome-sama…"

"Hmm?"

"This may be out of turn, but I must say it." At her nod Kirara continued, "You will never find happiness if you don't accept who you are…and you are a demon." At this Kagome was silent, leaving Kirara to continue, "As a demon, you must start training, what would you like to learn?"

"How to control my beast," was the bland reply.

"Alas, the first thing you wish to learn I cannot teach you."

"Explain," demanded Kagome, sounding rather like Sesshomaru.

"Well, the only person who can teach you that is your own self…your beast, if you will. You must to accept yourself, all of yourself, beast included, and merge to form one being."

"In other words, my beast and I need to combine?" said Kagome, rather dreading the answer.

"Yes, there would be side effects though."

"Like what?"

"Your personalities would merge," seeing Kagome's horrified expression, Kirara rushed ahead, afraid that Kagome would make a premature decision, "If you don't merge, your personalities would remain separate, but your beast could emerge and take control at any time, which, in your case since your beast is so powerful, would likely result in the deaths of anyone near you, be they friend or foe."

"That's…that's horrible."

"It is," murmured Kirara gravely, "however it is the fate of many lesser youkai. Have you ever wondered why some are like Sesshomaru while others are the mindless beasts that we frequently slay?"

Kagome felt sick, "So all those demons we have slain…were once just like I am now."

"Exactly."

"I don't know what to do," Kagome admitted, "it's not exactly a win-win situation."

"Well, merging couldn't be all that bad."

"Yes it could."

"How so?" questioned a confused Kirara, "most demons' beasts are not so different from their own personalities."

"Mine appears to be an aggressive prideful monster with a very firm belief in the class system."

"Oh…but since your personality is the polar opposite of that, I'm sure it would serve as a moderating influence."

"But only to a point," Kagome reminded her.

"Yes, but it is better than the alternative."

"I guess so…what would you do Kirara?"

"I would have done exactly what I did centuries ago; however, my situation was the exact opposite of yours."

"What do mean?"

"Well," Kirara started with a grin, "I was the young arrogant one and my beast was a wise and humble creature, compassionate and quick to forgive."

"_You _were prideful, impossible!"

"I was, but, as you so noted, my beast's personality was dominant. That is why I stand before you on four paws, not two feet."

It took a moment for that bit of information to sink in, "So is that why Kouga looks human and some of his wolves are, well wolves?"

"Yes."

"Something doesn't fit…why can Sesshomaru switch between forms?"

"A good question, he is a rare case. Only those who end their transition with an equal balance between their beast and their original self can switch between forms easily."

Kagome cringed, "I shudder to think of what Sesshomaru was like before."

"Why do you assume he was more reserved before?"

"He wasn't?"

"Hardly, he was a playful child, always wanted to put a smile on everyone's face. However, Sesshomaru's beast was a creature all about maintaining a state of no emotion, so they combined to form a creature who has emotion, but does not show it."

"Wow, so under that mask is…" Kagome trailed off.

"A boy who just wants to make people smile," finished Kirara.

**End Chapter**

There's chapter three. I'm rather pleased with it. :)

Thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or put this story on there follow list. You make me happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my original plot of this story.


	4. Chapter 4: The Death of a Friend revised

"So Kirara, how can I learn to speak human again?" Kagome questioned. The pair had long since exhausted their discussion about demons and their beasts, and Kagome was eager to talk to Sango about the day's events.

"Hmm…considering I'm not human I'm not exactly sure about this…but, why don't you actually focus on what it feels like to be human. This whole time it seems like you've been focusing on what it means to be a demon, so it stands to reason that you can only speak in the demon tongue right now." Kirara paused, "If possible, think of your human friends back in your own time."

"I'll give it a shot," said Kagome, looking doubtful, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Kagome-sama."

Closing her eyes, Kagome called her friends and family to mind. 'Miroku, Sango, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, oka-san, ojii-san, Souta…' she slowly chanted in her mind. Each name was accompanied by a face and swirling memories. She could feel her mind zooming all her human years as if they were simply seconds.

Opening her hazel eyes, Kagome whispered, "Kirara, am I immortal?" all of her triumph from regaining human speech was drowned in one sudden realization: she might far outlive all of her friends and family by centuries, while they grew old and died she could be stuck in stasis. The thought terrified her.

"Hai Kagome-sama," Kirara growled, "because your beast is so powerful, you are immortal."

"So I will be a fifteen year old forever?"

"No, you will not."

"But you said-"

"Your body will age at a slowed pace until you look roughly thirty in human reckoning. Also, you will grow wiser and more mature; just because your body stops growing doesn't mean your mind and spirit will as well."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama," reassured Kirara, "I will stay by your side forever."

"Thank you, Kirara. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, let's go back to camp, okay?"

"Yes, let's."

And with that, Kagome and Kirara started to head back to the clearing where their friends and companions resided.

Sango sighed as she padded into the clearing where her friends sat.

"How was it, Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Well," for an instant she contemplated keeping Kagome's strange outburst a secret, 'but no, it might endanger them…'

"What is it, Sango?" growled Inuyasha.

"Kagome seemed pretty normal in general, but at one point she looked so angry…"

"Maybe her demon side was starting to take over," suggested Miroku.

"Yeah, but I don't see why it would, don't their demon sides only take over when they are in danger of death?"

"You're forgetting something," murmured Inuyasha.

"What are we forgetting?" queried Sango.

"You're basing all this information on me, but I'm only a hanyou," he spat out the hated word, then continued on, "Kagome is youkai, which means she doesn't have a demon side: she is a pure demon."

"Hmm…you're right," mused Miroku, "Inuyasha, do youkai have an alternate side like hanyous do?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well, let's assume they do for now," Miroku said, addressing the entire group, "just to be safe. Don't give her any reason to attack."

"I'm so scared," Shippou whimpered, "the way that you talk about her, it's like she's a rabid animal, not our longtime friend."

"Oh Shippou," Sango said, picking him up, "it's not like that, we just need to be careful until Kagome is comfortable around us, then I'm sure we can go back to our old ways."

"Inuyasha," Miroku called across the fire, "you must be especially careful, you have demon blood in your veins, so Kagome's instincts may kick in regarding you, whereas they would simply glide over Sango, Shippou, and I. Sango and I are human, therefore not worth her attention, and Shippou well…he's like a kit to Kagome."

"Feh, I'll do whatever I please."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned.

"This is Kagome we're talking about, I'm sure we'll be fine, she's no threat. Besides, if it comes to that, I will simply show her who is the alpha of this pack."

Upon hearing Inuyasha's words, Kagome's beast started pounding on the bars of her cage, "**Let me teach that hanyou to respect us, master!**" Kagome doubled over in fear in pain, for no matter how hard she tried to contain it, she knew her beast would win her freedom in the end.

"Oh no…" Kagome whispered, 'why did he have to say that…'

"Kagome!" yowled Kirara, "Fight it! You must fight it!"

"I'm trying Kirara!" Kagome gasped, "but I can feel her snapping the bars of her cage one by one. She'll be free soon!"

Kirara's mind was racing through her options, 'calming her beast is impossible, fighting her when it breaks free is equally futile, so I guess…'

"Kagome-sama, I'm going to go get Sesshomaru."

"No, please no. Stay with me Kirara."

"I must! He is the only being that may be capable of calming your beast."

"Fine…" Kagome ground out, and with that, Kirara was off.

'Stay!' Kagome mentally yelled, 'why won't you stay!?'

"**The hanyou must be taught his lesson! If you won't teach him, I will.**" This said, Kagome's beast broke free of her cage at last.

"No…" Kagome whispered, but it was futile. Soon enough she could feel her beast locking her in the cage where she had resided moments before.

"**Freedom!**"

Now that Kagome's beast was entirely in control, her form shifted. Kagome went onto all fours, her teeth and nails elongated, and soon enough she was a tiger. A _huge _tiger, with claws and fangs to match. Her fur was a soft golden colour and her stripes appeared to be dark rivers flowing over her soft fur.

"**Hanyou!**" Kagome's beast roared in the demon language, running towards the clearing where Inuyasha sat.

"What was that!" yelped Sango, obviously frightened by the monstrous roar echoing through the forest.

"A powerful demon of some sort," Shippou squeaked, "it yelled 'hanyou'."

"That wasn't just any demon," Inuyasha whispered, "that was Kagome!"

"**Hanyou!**" The roar came again, but this time it was much closer, "**How dare you insult me!**"

"You heard that?"

"**I am a youkai, not some pitiful hanyou! My senses are thousands of times more powerful than yours!**"

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted, "this is Kagome, don't fight her."

"I'll do whatever I please!" turning towards Kagome's voice, Inuyasha yowled, "come out and fight, unless you're too scared!"

In answer, a massive tiger leaped out of the woods and snarled at Inuyasha, "**Was that a challenge?**"

"You bet it was!"

"Inuyasha," yelled Sango, despite only being able to understand half the conversation, "stop this nonsense, this is Kagome."

"No, right now it's Kagome's beast. The only way to free Kagome is to defeat this thing."

"Fine, just be careful…"

"Let me out!" Kagome screamed mentally just as her beast was going to leap at Inuyasha.

"**Silence!**"

Kagome was terrified. Her nonexistent breathing would have been shallow, her heart would have been racing, but, as it was, all she could do was watch. Now she couldn't even speak to her beast, for with that one harsh command a gag was pushed into her protesting mouth.

Rid of any distractions, the tiger leapt for Inuyasha just as he was drawing Tessaiga.

"Miroku, take this, protect Sango and Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing Tessaiga's sheath at the monk.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he caught the sheath, which immediately snapped a barrier up around Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

Inuyasha had no breath to spare for a reply; instead he blocked and dodged each of the tiger's attacks. 'So fast, how will I defeat her if I can't stop dodging!'

This continued for quite some time, with Kagome's beast attacking without mercy and Inuyasha blocking as best he could. Inuyasha's movements were slowing however, and the tiger was able to land a few heavy scratches on him. Five minutes into the battle revealed a sweat soaked Inuyasha, minor cuts and bruises marring every inch of his muscular body, blocking yet another attack from a tiger who had not lost a single drop of blood throughout the whole battle.

Suddenly, Kagome's beast saw an opening in Inuyasha's defense and she lunged for his neck. Inuyasha, caught off guard, was forced to stumble backwards to avoid having his throat ripped out by those monstrous fangs. This maneuver, though effectively saving Inuyasha's life, let the tiger land her weight on Inuyasha's chest, which forced him to the ground. Now Kagome's beast had the inu-hanyou at her mercy.

"**Surrender, dog!**"

"Over my dead body!"

"**Then I guess I have to kill you.**"

"No!"

"**Will you beg for your life like a good dog?**"

"Never!"

"**Fine. Kagome,**" the tiger said, turning her attention the little girl in her cage, "**when you take back over remember that I gave him options.**"

"Is she seeing this?" whispered Inuyasha.

"**Yes, any last words for her, hanyou?**"

"Kagome…I'm sorry."

"**A waste of breath. Die, hanyou!**" giving Inuyasha no chance to change his mind, Kagome's beast killed him swiftly by ripping out his throat.

"Oh no…" came a quiet voice moments later, "Inuyasha…What have I done? What have I done!?"

Her only answer was rain, first a light drizzle, then a tremendous downpour. It was as if the heavens were weeping for her.

**End Chapter**

That's chapter four.

Oh goodness...I killed Inuyasha...

I'm sorry about the chapter four I posted earlier, I don't what I was thinking, posting an unedited half-chapter like that. Sorry. Please forgive me. *bow*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my original plot of this story.


End file.
